Bramblepaw
Brambleclaw is a large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes who is said to look just like his father. Appearances Forest of Secrets He is the kit of Goldenflower and Tigerclaw. His sister is Tawnykit. Fireheart doesn’t trust him because he looks just like his father. He thinks he'll grow up to be the bloodthirsty father Tigerclaw was. Rising Storm Fireheart still thinks Bramblepaw will grow up to be just like his father, but his mother always sticks up for him. Everytime he looks at Bramblepaw, he thinks of Tigerclaw. When the fire destroys the camp, Fireheart saves him. Afterwards, he thinks saving Bramblekit cost Yellowfangs life. A Dangerous Path He is taken Darkstripe to see his father with his sister, Tawnykit. He is apprentice to Fireheart and is almost hit by a monster. When Fireheart tells he and his sister why Tigerstar left ThunderClan, Bramblepaw takes it worse than his sister does because he now knows why Fireheart doesn’t trust him. The Darkest Hour When Tigerstar dies, he tells Fireheart that even though he didn’t like his father, he didn’t like to see him die like that and Fireheart aggress. Firestar’s Quest He gets his warrior name, Brambleclaw, and befriends Ashfur. Midnight He is chosen by Bluestar to go with, Tawnypelt of ShadowClan, Feathertail of RiverClan, and Crowpaw of WindClan, to go and hear what midnight had to say. After Cinderpelt had the sign of a Tiger dancing in fire, Firestar always keeps him on his feet and he takes Squirrelpaw with him. During the Journey, he takes that lead and acts as leader of the group. Moonrise He returns home with the other cats. Dawn When he and Squirrelpaw return to ThunderClan, some of the cats don’t like them, thinking that they left because they couldn’t’ taken another leaf-bare. Starlight He helped to explore the territories and took the lead, not realizing that Mistyfoot should lead because she is a deputy. Twilight He starts to fight with Squirrelflight because of him meeting Hawkfrost. She starts to meet Ashfur. Sunset Hawkfrost has a plan for him to be leader, by killing Firestar. Brambleclaw wouldn’t do it so Hawkfrost tried to kill them both. Brambleclaw saved himself and Firestar by using the stick that held down a fox trap to impale Hawkfrost, thus killing him. The Sight He now has three kits, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw. Jaypaw finds out that he is still scared about a cat that would want to betray him. When Graystripe returns, remains deputy. His daughter, Hollypaw, wins the fighting competition and he is very proud of her. Dark River He became suspicious of Lionpaw when he used a move that Tigerstar had showed him. Outcast He goes with Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Stormfur, and Brook to help The Tribe of Rushing Water. Eclipes His kits, Hollypaw and Lionpaw get their warrior names, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Squirrelflight gets a cut on her belly and he is afraid that she’ll die. Long Shadows When greencough strikes the camp, he has to organize that patrols and puts Ashfur in two patrols. Sunrise It is said that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather are not his kits.